Stories: The Millionaire's Contradiction
The Millionaire's Contradiction is an IaLR story made by in which its page was created on January 21, 2018, although the story takes place two days from then. The story focuses on the Royalties of Pink Ink being completely reunited after months, but Yellow finds their last member, a millionaire, to be suspicious. Unlike the other stories from the creator, this story is split into three chapters. As this story is going to be a bit longer than expected, as of March 11, 2018, it'll be put to a hiatus for at least a month or two. Synopsis The Royalties of Pink Ink (Having Espella Stylink, Sasha Stylink and the Inkling Boy Yoshi) will be completed again with their last remaining member, Krone Monarchid, arrives from a long trip, now a millionaire. But this one change causes Yellow to not rest and find out his one whopper of a contradiction! Despite not a detective whatsoever, can she find that contradiction? Plot Chapter 1: Parties Aren't Puzzling (The episode starts on Viridian Forest. Not on the Viridian Treehouse, just near the entrance of the forest.) Yellow: I can't help but think... To take on that gym battle again. *sees something that's about to go near her* What's that? Pichu: Pichu! *holding a letter with a pink ink signature and gives it to Yellow* Yellow: *blushes a bit but in confusion* Some sort of love letter? Let me read... *reads it all* ...What?! Pichu: Piri... Yellow: You don't believe it neither? Come on, let's go to that airport first! (Yellow and Pichu rush off, exiting Viridian Forest, but the letter was dropped. Being very short, it reads...) Here's a lucky invitation from the Royalties of Pink Ink! As our last member arrives from the Airline Airport, we'll be dropping a special puzzle party in the expanded Mushroom Grotto! Obviously the one setting this up is our millionaire member. Plus, we had this before, and you people are demanding it back. We're doing it now despite that murder scene few days ago. We're in a rush, so we'll end our invitation here, Of course this is spoken by all of the team, but there's only one member who can write rushed letters like this! Don't get cocky with our millionaire while you're on your way! ~Espella Stylink ---- (Now on Airline Airport... Well, a couple of hours from now. It's far away from Viridian Forest, it'll take one person having to cross on the sea! Luckily the sea isn't that vast. Shouldn't take that long.) (Looks like four people are gathered as well, one who came from an airplane. Yup. It already landed.) Sasha: Looks like you're back, mate! Inkling Boy Yoshi: I... Don't exactly remember you, but who'd forget a face like that? Espella: *at Inkling Boy Yoshi* That's all thanks to your fusion incident. *at the other member* Krone Monarchid! Did you actually win the lotto and received a million dollars? Krone: *speaking with his frequent German accent* Zat is correct! Fery correct! I vas only testing my luck on vee lotto and von! Espella: And it's all thanks to that we can get the expansion of the Mushroom Grotto again, this time permanently! The singular puzzle party isn't something to forget the last time we did it, and now it's back! Sasha: On another note, sis, you are terrible at writing letters! Espella: How is that so, sis? I know what to do beforehand! Sasha: I checked Inkstagram! There were many people pointing at the mistakes of your letter! It is not formal! Therefore I'm clearly better than you! Espella: What?! You can't judge me right away, since I'm your older sister and the true leader of the team! Sasha: Ugh... (Now that she mentioned yet, she usually... Actually, is it even possible during that time?!) (More TBA) Chapter 2: Pearls Aren't Devoid (TBA once Chapter 1 is finished) Chapter 3: Diamonds Aren't Forever (TBA once Chapter 2 is finished) Cast *Yellow *Pichu *The Royalties of Pink Ink **Espella **Sasha Stylink **Inkling Boy Yoshi **Krone Monarchid Trivia *The main character finding Krone's contradiction of being a millionaire was originally Willow, but was quickly changed to Yellow. *This story's title is based on the game Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy, but not really the story or plot itself. **The third and final chapter of this story has the same title as of that game's final case (Case 12), Diamonds Aren't Forever. Category:Stories Category:Stories on hold